


Academy prank shenanigans

by angeperalta



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Philinda Secret Santa, Philinda academy, Pranks and Practical Jokes, philinda au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeperalta/pseuds/angeperalta
Summary: Prompt: "Academy prank shenanigans (give/get)"
Happy Philinda Secret Santa to @loved-the-stars-too-fondly ! I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic/gift for you. A huge thank you to @philinda-clintasha for being my beta.





	

This was war.

It was known at the academy that Melinda May was one of the top agents in every field. She dedicated a lot of time to her studies and was trained by the best at shield. So it wasn't a surprise when she was quickly ranked in the top of the newest agents. 

Melinda was a quiet person. She enjoyed to be able to train alone. But as her first few months at the academy passed, she ended up befriending her partner in her Hand to Hand combat class, Phil Coulson. At first she was hesitant, she wasn’t used to having friends. But since they were always paired up in training assignments and missions, she figured that it would help her reach her potential, with a partner that she trusts. It became second nature to have her best friend, Phil Coulson, always alongside her now. Whatever missions they had, they completed them together. They were the top team at the academy. Until one day things changed.

\- 

It was Halloween night. Phil had decided to scare his best friend, Melinda, with a prank this year. He covered her dorm room with spiderwebs and was waiting inside her closet wearing a clown mask. The eyes of the mask were so black it was as if he had no eyes. He had the classic red nose, a big smile with yellow wonky teeth, a little blue hat and some red spots over the face and neck. 

As Melinda walked inside her room she saw the mess. “Phil, this isn't going to work.” she said after seeing the spiderwebs all over the place. “You're going to need more than that to try to scare me.” she said as she walked slowly to her closet to hang her black leather jacket. Phil suddenly comes out of her closet as a surprise and Melinda nearly punches him. 

“This isn’t over.” Melinda said as she let Phil walk over to leave her room. Little did he know that he had just started a war that he would not win with Melinda May. A prank war. 

-

It was Christmas Eve. Cadets and instructors alike were at the common hall of the academy where excitement buzzed through the air while celebrating. There was a lingering smell of fresh baked gingerbread cookies and hot cocoa with small marshmallows on top. There was a huge Christmas tree in the right corner of the room decorated with white lights and colored ornaments. Where instead of a yellow star at the top of the tree, there was a shield shaped ornament. The rest of the room was decorated with Christmas lights, big hanging ornaments and presents. 

However, Melinda had spent part of the evening in Phil’s dorm room. She had come up with a unexpected prank for Phil. She wrapped every single furniture and thing from Phil’s room in Christmas wrapping paper. Even the walls and the floor had wrapping paper, some were even captain america themed. To top it all, she filled the hall outside his room with colored balloons. After she finished setting up the prank for Phil, Melinda got back to the celebration in the common hall. 

The party lasted until two in the morning. Phil and Melinda were the last two. They were seating in a couch talking and drinking eggnog. “I’m going to rest now.” Melinda said to Phil as she put her eggnog cup in the front table. She got up and smirked at phil before starting to walk away. “Have a good night.” Phil said back to her. 

Phil was walking towards his dormitory room when he noticed something unusual in the hall. All he could see ahead was a lot of colors. As he kept walking he noticed that they were colored balloons blocking the entrance to his bedroom. “Melinda” he thought. Phil had to climb those balloons to open his door. He froze. His dorm room had been covered in Christmas wrapping paper. Any place he looked at, including the walls and the floor, there were in wrapping paper. On his bed there was a note, - Merry Christmas - , was all it said.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time ever writing a fanfic so I apologize for the shortness and any mistakes. I hope you all enjoyed it though.


End file.
